HabboWiki:Side bar project information
Goal Create a "Furni" tab on the side barwhich links to every furni '''category, which then links to the furni in that corresponding category. Project Overview The way we see it, when the cursor hovers over the Furni tab, which is already there, a drop menu will alphabetically list the different categories of furni. We can even make two drop menus, one for "Furni Categories A-M" and "Furni Categories N-Z" or whatever for better organization. When the cursor hovers over the category, another drop menu will appear, listing every furni in that category. '''Example: '''Furni > Lodge > Lodge Corner :: '''or Furni > Categories N-Z > Plastic > Pod Requirements *A page for EVERY furni and furni category, including seasonals, rares, and HC/VIP gifts. This should take up the majority of the project. *Considerate amount of information about the furni/category. Recommended: '''We should start with the main categories (Mode, Lodge, Area, Iced, and Plastic). That way we could get the side bar started while the other pages are being made. On the other hand, we could choose to make every page first, then assemble the side bar last. This method could be more organized and professional, but more time-consuming. Deadline Because we must create a page for every single category and furni, this project could take several weeks/months. My goal is to get this done before summer vacation (end of June), but we could get this done earlier with your help. If we slack off, however, we might end up still doing it by the middle of summer. This is a very big project, but it can be done. With your help and contributions, we can finish this and make this Wiki a little bit better! Segments Needed (You can reserve these) As of 06/28/10, these categories are in the Habbo.com catalog: '''Strikethrough means we have completed this category and is on the side bar. † means we have an article for the category, but articles for the furni still need to be made. *Habbo World Cup 2010 (Football furni) † *Windows *Dimmers *Posters *Flags *Area † *Pura † *Mode † *Iced *Neon † *Diner *Plasto † *Executive *Lodge *Country † *Japanese *Mad Science *Plants *Bathroom *Rugs *Accessories † (completed, but some additional furni needs to be added) *Rollers † *Teleport † *Trophies *Habbo Exchange *Pixel rental furni Along with these categories, we also need HC/VIP gifts, seasonals, collectables, and rares. Tips *Try doing smaller categories first, like rollers, trophies, etc. do the larger categories like lodge, area, mode last. that way it wont be so time-consuming. also when habbo releases a new like of furni (e.g. the 8 Bit Trip released earlier today), try doing them asap before its removed from the catalog. -Immunizations *Take your time (we want quality, not speed), and add your pages below to be put on the main sidebar. -Imdill3 *In some cases, you may have to resort to Habbo Retros to get furni information. However, don't rely too much on them and take precaution, as some info can be wrong, such as the prices and texts (some retros choose to edit furni names and descriptions to customize them). Reserve a Section! If you have a line oof Furni you really want to do... Put your name under a Heading 3 and List the Sections you want to create. Imdill3 (Starting 8/13/2010) #Flags #Finishing Teleports pages #Ducks (:P) #Penguins (List created+Links added, Pages needed) #Pura (List created+Links added, Pages for most needed) #All Pixel furni''' '''(Rares and catologue) Immunizations #Lodge #Habbowood #8-Bit Furni (See 8-Bit Trip Immunizations) #Pixel Rental furni #Plants !!Missymoo555!! #Iced Gina=me #Prison